


Scene Under The Rain

by Megami_Mayuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Mayuki/pseuds/Megami_Mayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hujan. Berbagi payung. Dan pulang bersama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.** _

Suara rintikan hujan yang menghantam kerasnya aspal jalanan mendominasi indera pendengarannya. Rintikan hujan beradu dengan ubin batu trotoar, menciptakan efek pantulan air ke segala arah. Berkali-kali tak luput cipratan air itu membasahi ujung sepatu sesosok pemuda yang kebetulan bernaung di halte bus di dekat kampus. Pemuda itu tak berniat sedikit pun menarik kaki yang berbalut sepatu itu mendekat ke kursi tempatnya ia duduk—menciptakan jarak lebih lebar agar cipratan air tak mengenainya. Manik _ruby_ -nya hanya menatap diam ujung sepatunya yang mulai melembab. Sedikit banyak pemuda itu menikmati sensasi dingin dan basah yang kian meresap menyentuh kulit kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepasang kets berwarna hitam.

Lelah memandangi ujung sepatunya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou—pemuda itu—mengalihkan pandangannya, mengarahkan matanya melongo keluar melihat keadaan sekitar halte bus yang menjadi persinggahan sementaranya. Sepi. Tenang. Damai. Hanya itulah yang dapat pemuda Akashi itu katakan. Kontras sekali dengan kondisi ketika 30 menit yang lalu ketika hujan baru mulai mengguyur. Tak ada sesosok manusia ataupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Berbanding terbalik sekali jika hari sedang cerah. Tak mengherankan sebenarnya. Kebanyakan orang pasti lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam ruangan daripada harus keluar dalam kondisi hujan lebat seperti ini. Tak suka basah. Seperti kucing.

Akashi mengambil napas dalam, menikmati ketenangan seperti ini tak buruk juga. Sepasang _ruby_ -nya ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak. Indera pendengaran pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu menajam. Melodi yang dihasilkan oleh hujan mendominasi gendang telinganya. Alunan alam memang terasa berbeda. Sensasinya tak seperti mendengarkan lantunan melodi dari tuts piano yang ditekan ataupun gesekan senar biola yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Terasa sangat pas dan menenangkan. Bahkan tetesan hujan yang beradu dengan atap halte bus menjadi improvisasi yang memukau. Seulas senyum menjadi pujiannya untuk konser sang hujan.

"Syukurlah kau masih di sini."

Suara bariton mengintrupsi melodi yang diperdengarkan pemilik manik _ruby_ itu. Sedikit merusak konsentrasi yang sedari tadi pemuda itu bangun. Akashi membuka kembali indera pendengarannya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya tak kala mengetahui sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka jam kuliah praktekku akan diperpanjang." Akashi bisa mendengar nada bersalah dari sosok itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi ucapan kekasih sekaligus seniornya itu.

"Busmu sudah datang?"

"Sudah sekitar 25 menit yang lalu."

" _Baka_. Kenapa tidak ikut naik?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan ketidaksetujuan dari ucapan kesal pemuda berambut _raven_ di hadapannya. "Soalnya hari ini Nijimura _-san_ bilang akan mengantarku pulang. Jarang-jarang 'kan aku punya kesempatan diantar pulang pacar. Nijimura _-san_ 'kan orang sibuk."

"Dasar kau ini. Mau menghina, ya?" Nijimura menatap kesal pemuda satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Ya ya ya. Maafkan mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik semester lima yang terlalu sibuk ini, wahai yang mulia mahasiswa Fakultas Seni yang selalu senggang."

Kini wajah Akashi yang berubah kecut menanggapi ucapan sarkastik sang senior. "Aku juga banyak tugas, _Senpai_. Nijimura _-san_ saja yang kebanyakan praktikum," protes Akashi tak terima.

" _Hai. Hai_ , _Oboochan_."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Aku sih tak keberatan mengantarmu pulang jalan kaki. Cuma 35 menit kan kalau jalan kaki."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Akashi berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. Tangannya refleks mengalungkan tas berselempang satu itu di bahunya.

Akashi menatap kekasihnya dalam diam. Mata _ruby_ -nya menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Merasa dipandangi, Nijimura balas menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu bingung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menuntut sang kekasih menjelaskan tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Nijimura _-san_ tidak bawa payung lebih?"

Oh. Satu kalimat tanya itu memasuki indera pendengaran pemuda bermanik kelabu itu. "Memang kau tidak bawa?"

"Hari ini aku terlalu buru-buru berangkat hingga tidak mengecek ramalan cuaca."

Keterkejutan terlukis di wajah Nijimura. Sedikit heran kalau kekasihnya yang notabene selalu sempurna dan sistematis itu bisa melewatkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu kita berbagi payung saja."

Akashi menatap Nijimura tak percaya. Telinganya terasa baru saja mendengar kalimat yang tak mungkin terucap. Kalimat mustahil bin fana yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

Nijimura mendecak kesal. Pacarnya yang satu ini kenapa lagi?

"Kenapa? Tak suka? Berbagi payung itu romantis tahu."

Dan sejak kapan Nijimura Shuuzou-nya itu orang yang romantis.

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan muat dengan payungmu, Nijimura _-san_." Tatapan Akashi beralih menatap payung bening yang bertengger manis di kepala kekasihnya, "Kita pasti basah."

Benar juga. Walaupun tubuh Akashi memang lebih kecil darinya, tapi tetap saja kekasihnya itu laki-laki. Bahunya masih bidang dengan tubuh dihiasi otot hasil latihan basket selama 10 tahun. Ditambah lagi tubuh Nijimura yang pasti lebih besar dari si merah. Pemuda itu berpikir. Berpikir. Dan berpikir.

"Oh, aku tahu!" Tanpa persetujuan si merah, pemuda itu menarik cepat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Dibawanya tubuh pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu masuk ke dalam naungan benda berbentuk kubah itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalau begini kita berdua tidak akan kehujanan?" Nijimura berucap bangga. Kekehan bangga meluncur dari bibirnya yang seksi. Percaya diri atas ide brilian yang baru saja ia temukan.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tak merespon ucapan sang senior. Ditarik tiba-tiba oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu membuat _processing_ otaknya sedikit melambat. Dirinya masih terlali sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Akashi memperhatikan posisinya saat ini. Pemuda itu merengut. "Iya kita memang tidak basah. Tapi, kalau seperti ini kita tidak bisa jalan."

Sepersekian detik yang lalu, Nijimura baru saja menarik Akashi masuk ke dalam bawah payungnya. Rencananya ingin berbagi payung dengan keduanya tak kebasahan. Kalau biasanya orang berbagi payung dengan bersandingan, pemuda bermanik kelabu itu memposisikan sang kekasih berdiri memunggunginya. Dengan cara ini mereka berdua memang tidak basah. Tapi mengutip dari kata-kata Akashi, mereka akan susah berjalan. Bisa-bisa nanti ia tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Akashi. Ditambah lagi pasti mereka akan dikatai aneh oleh orang-orang. Apartemen pemuda pemilik nama Seijuurou itu berada di lokasi yang cukup ramai. Selain itu—

"Ini cuma akal-akalan Nijimura _-san_ untuk curi-curi kesempatan memelukku, kan?" sekali lagi kalimat protes meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kata-kata itu bukan ungkapan _kepedean_ , apalagi kalau melihat posisi lengan kekar Nijimura yang melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya.

Pemuda bermahkota hitam itu terkekeh, tak berniat mengelak dari tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya. Seakan menyetujui ucapan si yang lebih muda, pelukan di pinggang itu semakin mengerat. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Sedikit berbagi kehangatan pada kekasihnya yang mulai terasa dingin akibat terlalu lama terpapar dingin yang dibawa hujan. "Aku kangen kamu, tahu," bisikan lirih di telinga itu membuat semburat tipis itu nampak. Untung saja posisi si merah tengah memunggungi si hitam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku saja? Lebih dekat dari pulang ke apartemenmu, kan? Jadi kita tidak akan terlalu kebasahan. Kau juga bisa menunggu hujan reda di tempat yang lebih hangat."

Oh tidak! Akashi Seijuurou itu adalah undangan ke neraka.

" _Iie_. Aku besok ada kuis dan kuliah pagi."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya tahu. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku? Kita sudah tiga minggu tidak bertemu."

Oh tidak! Undangan ke neraka kedua. Nijimura Shuuzou yang merajuk adalah pertanda buruk. Ditambah lagi bibir yang diam-diam Akashi sukai itu sudah maju beberapa senti.

" _I miss you so much_ , Sei." Sebuah bisikan seduktif yang ditutup dengan sedikit jilatan di cuping telinga adalah pertanda buruk. Ini BUKAN lagi undangan. Ini paksaan.

Seringai terkembang di wajah Nijimura ketika mata kelabunya menangkap semburat merah yang lebih ketara menjalar hingga ke telinga Akashi. Menggoda kekasihnya di tempat umum begini—walaupun sepi—bukanlah gaya. Tapi serius dia sangat rindu kekasihnya yang satu ini. Dan _kangen-kangenan_ dengan kekasihmu sendiri bukan hal yang salah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Hujan _makin deras_ lho."

Akashi mencubit lengan Shuuzou sedikit keras, cukup untuk membuat pemuda terpaut satu tahun lebih tua itu mengernyit sakit.

"Sudah seperti ini Nijimura _-san_ masih bertanya?" Akashi berkata lirih. Dibawa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sang kekasih. Satu kecupan di pipi menjadi jawaban atas undangan sang senior. " _I miss you too_ , Shuu."

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang curi-curi kesempatan?"

* * *

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh fanfic pelepas stess saya setelah sebulan lebih berkutat dengan yang namanya tugas dan laporan praktik industri. Sudah ujian beberapa hari yang lalu dan tinggal menyelesaikan revisi. Yeiye! Yeiye! Berjuanglah diriku! Tinggal sedikit lagi!
> 
> Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari karya milik Shaaa-senpai berjudul Music of Rain dan anime Gekkan Shoujou, Nozaki-kun pas episode cara berbagi payung yang keren XD.
> 
> Saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.


End file.
